Link x Virus x Dark Link
by VivianBaskerville
Summary: Virus is a troubled but happy child. What happens when she meets the Hero of Time and happens to fall head over heels for him? What happens when the Hero finds out he loves her too? What happens when a certain shadow gets mad and will get his chance when the Hero makes a foolish mistake? So many questions, I guess you'll just have to read to find out the answers!


It all started with one apple. The apple that saved her. And now, the apple that ended her. But now she's been saved by her dark knight. The knight who rescued her from death. Now the one who broke her is trying to fix it. But will he make it in time? Or will his treasure be captivated by another?

~Eleven years ago~

A girl was sitting in the wet grass all by herself. She was used to it however. Her parents threw her out when she was four, and she's six now. She's gotten over her anger, and remains happy with herself, even though people don't like her. She had long, blondish-brown hair that shimmered in the sunlight, and her blue eyes always sparkled, no matter where she was. But since it's been many days since she's last seen a shower, fresh clothes, or fresh anything for that matter, her hair is just dark and greasy. Thus the reason people didn't like her. They figured she was just some lost kid who turned into a hobo. Eventually, she girl couldn't live on her own anymore, and so she started looking for a place to live. After many years of searching (four years to be exact) she finally found a place called the Kokiri Forest. She met a girl named Saria who explained the girl's predicament to the Great Deku Tree, and ever since, the girl was allowed living arrangements. After a few days of living there, Saria wanted the girl to meet someone. Eventually, the girl met a boy around her age (ten) named Link. The two got along quite well. Everyday they would meet up and talk, and eventually Link and the girl grew very close. But one day, the Great Deku Tree needed Link to go on a mission to save Hyrule. Link begged and begged the girl to go, but she refused. Link never knew why. But the one thing he never knew about, was that the girl had met Princess Zelda already. And when that happened, Zelda made sure that the girl promised to not accompany Link on his journey. Zelda was jealous of their closeness, and didn't want the girl interfering with her (Zelda's) chances of being with the soon to be hero. The girl knew not to disoeby, so she did as told. And before Link left on his journey, he and the girl said two things to each-other before he left:

"What's your name? I need something to hold on to, on my journey." Link asked, slightly angry that she refused, and slightly sad he had to leave.  
"My name is Virus." She didn't feel like telling him the reason she was named that was because she was unwanted. A mistake by her parents. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. But all Link did was smile. "I like that name. And I promise you Virus, I will come back for you." With those final words spoken, Link left on his journey in time.

~Seven years later~

Link was so close to finishing up his journey. He was now seventeen and he had finally collected all the necessary medallions. Then, a certain blonde-brown haired girl came into his mind. He wanted to see her. To see how far she's come in life. To see how she's still waiting for him to come back. With those thoughts racing in his mind, he ran to Castle Town. He looked around for what seemed like forever before he finally caught sight of long brown hair and black boots. He followed where he thought he saw it lead, but the sight left him hurt and angry. What lied before him was his dream girl, linking arms with a brown, shaggy haired, boy who was taller than her and didn't look too much older. She was smiling as he intertwined their fingers together. And what he heard next, made him vow to fix what he had wronged: "Oh Xavier, thank you for stepping in where my old friend could not. After waiting for seven years and still no sight of him, my feelings began to wear dim. But now I know I have my spark back." Link growled at her words. She was supposed to be saying to him how much she missed him. She was supposed to be holding his hand and hugging him. This wasn't right. He stormed out of Castle Town and made his way to Ganondorf's Tower. Within hours, he finally defeated him, and peace was restored. But when Link went to return the Master Sword, he was stopped by the voice he had come to like. "Link, we will meet again in another life." Zelda stood behind him, smiling sadly. Link did like Zelda, and he wished he could have both girls, but he always chose Virus first. So with that, he plunged that Master Sword into the pedestal and time shifted backwards.

~Seven years back to the past~

Link ran as quickly as he could out of the Temple of Time and to his childhood friend. He had to get to her before anyone else did. He was going to right the wrongs he saw in the future. But when he saw Virus sitting in the grass, giggling at all the fairies and people swarming by, he smiled happily and sat by her. Sat by the girl he would never leave ever again. He couldn't even muster what he would feel like if she wasn't there. No Zelda, no Saria, no Ruto, no Nabooru, no girls to distract him from the one he cherished. But little did the hero know, there was a certain shadow lurking in the background, who planned to flip the tables when the time was right.


End file.
